Melted Frost
by TwistedFayt
Summary: Based on the text-based Role-Playing Games titled RPG Dynasty and Anime Worlds Unlimited. During the hunt for her first love Neko Yea, Kouya falls in love with her demon companion Akito. Now, the tensions begin to heat up during a night alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Melted Frost**

**Before anyone reads this;**  
**1) No, this is not a one-shot.**  
**2) Yes, it starts out slow but I don't like jumping into something right off the bat unless it's a crack-fic.**  
**3) Yes, it's Akito's perspective. I figured Kouya's is too obvious so why not try his? Sorry if he sounds totally funky since this isn't even my character to begin with and I had almost no idea what he could be thinking at any given point.**  
**4) This story takes place before the RP threads '[i]New Beginnings[/i]' and after '[i]Your Reward: More Hardship[/i].' I do not have an exact date but basically, it is after Akito and Kouya begin to look for Neko but before they finally locate his location in Dracula's castle in the Castlevania world.**  
**5) Feedback is appreciated but no flames. Criticism is only liked if you have a direct inclination as to why you are criticizing to begin with. If you just say, "Oh god this stinks I hate this BS" then you are officially on my shit-list. However, if you say, "This was good but I think that blahblahblah could have been better if you had done blahblahblah" then that's good. :)**  
**6) Finally, although this fic begins with a 'T' rating, it will go up to a 'M' rating in later chapters. For those that don't like 'lemons' or 'limes', turn away when I reach the chapter that has a warning label.**

**Anyways, enjoy this first chapter.**

Chapter 1

It was another one of those tiring days that drug him forth from the depths of a heavy slumber. Light touched his face and caused him to wince as he sat up and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes, cheeks, and jawline. Messy hair of an unusual deep shade of blue drifted forward and lightly touched his face and the back of his neck. Slowly, he raised an arm over his head as the other clutched the elbow and stretched as far as his muscles would manage. Letting the limb fall back beside his body, he leaned forward with his hand holding his temples between three fingers. Judging by how exhausted his body still was after everything that had happened the day before, today felt like it was going to be a long day.

The young man sluggishly pushed aside the covers revealing a completely bare toned chest and abs of a matching creamy-white color exactly like the remainder of his bare skin not hidden by the only piece of clothing he had on: a pair of simple black boxers. He lifted his body from the mattress and slowly made his way over to another room adjacent to the one he had risen in.

Inside, he turned on a faucet allowing crystal-clear water to pour forth into a drain just below in a porcelain sink. The man cupped his hands together underneath the flowing water then raised it to his face. Slowly, he brought the liquid closer until it touch his nose, then his lips, until it finally encased all of his features in a cool embrace. After a moment, he held the water away from his face for just a second before splashing it over his countenance. Drops rained down from his hair and run down his cheekbones before giving his chin a kiss farewell and falling down the drain.

He let out a sigh and leaned forward, his strong hands grasping both sides of the sink as his back hunched over the ceramic sink. The muscles inside his body ached. In front of her, however, he never let such a thing show. In truth, for the past few months, both his mind and body had become so weary that he seemed to be acting on auto-pilot. It was only in these scarce moments upon which he allowed himself the time for him to be alone that he could really feel the weight on his shoulders, be they physically or mentally.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there - seconds, minutes, hours. Time seemed to play almost no role in his life now. Blink, it's the next day. Blink, the day after that. For him, none of the trivial sights and sounds appealed to his senses. Nothing but, [i]her[/i].

Finishing in the bathroom, he stepped out into the bedroom once more. He rubbed a towel through his damp hair in an attempt to dry his body off from his morning shower. He slipped on a new pair of undergarments and black slacks that he retrieved from the drawer near the window. However, he soon froze when his topaz eyes took in the sight before him.

There she lay, an angel bathed in a golden light streaming in from the window beside the bed. Her chest raised and lowered as she breathed silently in her slumber while her eyes moved behind closed lids. [i]A dream[/i], he thought as he watched her sleep. Although her body was covered by sheets and a white nightgown, she was still stunning with her raven-black hair so silky smooth from constant conditioning, simple stud earrings for the times she slept, and of course, her presence by itself.

The young man made his way over to the bed and stared down at the girl. He knelt down onto the floor beside her and watched her as she slept. Although she had her own minor imperfections such as the drool beginning to leak from her parted lips onto the pillow that she rested on, he couldn't help but smile. What it was that somehow managed to burrow it's way into his heart was not a mere parasite, but an entire disease - a disease that many know it to be as an illusion. To call such a thing an illusion was preposterous in and of itself. Love was no mere illusion for him. No, love was something real, and also, something he thought he would never experience in his life.

Unconsciously, he reached over and brushed a lock of black hair that had managed to slip into her mouth as she slept and tucked it behind her ear. The girl hummed softly as he touched her skin. He watched silently as two sleepy brown eyes opened to meet his own yellow pair. The girl smiled tiredly when she saw him sitting before her and slowly reached her own hand out to touch his face.

"Akito," she said in barely more than an audible whisper. He could feel a slight shiver down his spine as he heard her speak his name so lovingly. He smiled back to her, his own hand that was still behind her ear beginning to gently caress her face.

"Good morning, Kouya."

Kouya stared into his eyes for a moment in silence as the two continued to hold the other's faces in their palms. He then saw her face slowly contort into confusion and she took her small hand away from his cheek to be used to hold herself up so she could look at him from another angle. "Why were you watching me sleep?" she asked slightly louder but none-the-more harsh; a sign that she was beginning to wake-up. He gave her his usual half-smile.

"I couldn't help but be hypnotized by you," he said as he slowly leaned upward and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink as she giggled bashfully.

He watched her body as it trembled from her light laughter. The covers had fallen from her abdomen and piled at her lap revealing her pure-white nightgown, the pencil-thin straps falling down her arm that held her tiny frame up into it's sitting position. Sometimes, he wondered why, out of all the other men out there, she chose him of all people to be with. Even after her first love Neko had left her behind and moved on with his life, she was able to love another who was so much different than he. After so many nights thinking of her, wishing that she could someday be near him, in his arms, thinking of nothing but him, and sharing her warmth with his own, he was finally here with her. A simple hotel yes, since they didn't actually have a place to call home at the moment, but still something wonderful so long as she was here.

Akito sat forward and layed his head on her lap silently. He could feel her stiffen from the shock of his sudden action but slowly released the tension in her body. He could feel her hand meet his head and begin to run her fingers through his navy blue hair and massage his scalp. His topaz eyes slid shut as he just felt her body heat resonating with his own.

There were no words to be said. The two sat together as the time passes quietly. Birds chirped from the world outside. A faraway clock struck eleven but was ignored by the pair as they just felt the other's presence. Akito raised his head slightly and moved slightly closer to the bed Kouya continued to sit upon. He lowered his head so that his ear pressed against her area just above her breasts. Two silver earrings pressed against the fabric of his dress gently. He could feel Kouya's arms wrap around his body and her head rested atop his own.

And for a moment, just one moment, he thought he heard their hearts beat as one.

**Please, leave a comment/post and tell me what you think of the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you looking at?"

Akito pulled his eyes from the windows next to their booth and looked over the diner table to the perplexed expression of his female companion. She had her head tilted to the side curiously as a piece of leftover egg stuck to her cheek. Akito smiled and leaned over the half-empty plates to pluck the food from her face. Kouya clucked her tongue and shook her head after he had removed the egg.

"You always seem to be thinking of something," she observed. "I just can't place what."

He silently watched her pick at the remainder of her breakfast. Her slender hand made small movements that swept the rest of her scrambled eggs into the hash browns. Kouya stared at her plate quietly as her hand moved to squish the odd combination between the prongs of the fork. Akito reached forward and placed his hand over her own causing her to look up at his in confusion.

"Don't play with your food," he said softly. Kouya sniffed and placed her chin in her free hand.

This was supposed to be one of those days he could just take her out to do whatever she wanted. They didn't get too many chances to spend time with each other in an safe environment rather than the life-threatening daily lives they usually led. Day by day, Akito just wished that it would all end. Someday, they could possibly even just find a nice town to live in and settle down. To finally just live out their lives in peace without fear of attack or more turmoil. Just thinking of that sometimes made his heart heavy.

He looked back out the window beside their table and watched the green scenery beyond the glass. Two birds were perched on a tree branch above. They chirped happily and with a spread of their wings, flitted away side-by-side. Akito's eyes narrowed and he stifled a long sigh. If only he and Kouya were that lucky.

He heard a tap on the table and turned to see what had created the sound. Kouya held her right hand in a fist hovering a few centimeters above the tablecloth. She stared into his eyes with concern shining in her brown eyes.

"Akito," the word came out soft and gentle. "Are you okay?"

Akito lowered his gaze slightly so he wouldn't meet her eyes. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. If he answered wrongly, her brow would furrow tighter in worry or even grow irritated. But, how could he deny her the answer to her question. It still wasn't easy to try and explain his sentiments mostly because it wasn't in his immediate nature to do so. However, something about the girl across from him always managed to break the barrier.

He let out the sigh he had suppressed. "I... I sometimes wonder whether or not this is good for you." His response came out slightly cryptic but Kouya let out a small 'oh' of understanding. He watched her sit back in her seat and start to fiddle with her hair; a reflexive motion present when she was deep in thought. Akito instantly regretted ever saying anything. He also sat back and lowered his head just slightly to allow his blue locks to shield his eyes. He shut his eyelids and waited for her to speak once more.

However, rather than hearing her voice, Akito heard shuffling and her footsteps hit the tile floor next to the table. He placed his face in his hand and let out a long breath of air. So, he really had angered her just as he thought. The guilt began to set in along with the onslaught of the coming headache. Later he would have to explain the meaning behind his words to he when got back to their room.

Just then, he felt the seat of his side of the booth sink down slightly from extra weight being added. He raised his head from his hand and turned to look at the person but was immediately halted by a pair of soft lips over his own. His topaz eyes widened at first, but he slowly slid them shut. He wrapped his arms around the small frame next to him and pulled her closer against himself. His could feel her fingers slide over his hair and gently caress his face. He kissed her gently, warmth began to fill his senses as they just sat together quietly with the only sounds they could hear as their lips meeting, parting, then meeting again.

They broke apart after a while to inhale gulps of oxygen. Akito stared at Kouya's kiss-swollen lips as she laughed bashfully. How much he longed to just pull her to him again and kiss her forever. Her pink-tinged cheeks, her soft lips, her every movement; they set his normally cold heart ablaze.

His body moved on it's own to her once more as if gravity had decided to operate horizontally for the moment. Closer and closer he leaned towards her, his eyes heavy from something different than sleep. He saw her look at him timidly but he couldn't stop from wanting to meet her lips again. He eventually pressed his lips to her's once more and slid a hand to her waist. He felt her go limp in his arms and he used this opportunity to deepen the kiss ever-so-slightly. All he could do at this point was feel. He felt her body pressed to his own, and her silky hair touching his face. All of it was so surreal.

Akito felt her break apart from the kiss first. She blushed furiously and lowered her gaze to her lap. "We should go..." she said in a small voice.

It suddenly clicked with him that they had done an unnecessary amount of public displays of affection in a diner. He didn't regret doing so, but Kouya was most likely embarrassed and worried that they could be thrown out. She stood up from the seat and waited for him to follow. Akito stood, set a tip on the table, then carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The two exited the diner silently and stepped out onto the sunbathed sidewalk. Akito watched Kouya's expression perk up when she looked up at the sky. She smiled happily at the afternoon rays.

"It's so warm!" she exclaimed happily. She stepped forward from his grasp and twirled in circles on the concrete, her sundress folding and waving to the breeze. Akito smiled.

Yes, yes it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The clock struck 5 in the afternoon releasing several loud chimes in the main room of the hotel. Kouya glanced over at the large grandfather clock then turned back to her bottle of Calpis. Akito watched from under long bangs of hair at the girl as she took one last drink then capped the plastic container. She yawned causing small tears to form around her eyes. Her arms raised above her head and stretched to offer more comfort to her limbs.

He was slightly surprised that the young woman was possibly tired this early. Just this morning, Kouya had slept in until nearly 12pm and now she was yawning at 5. He crushed his cigarette butt into the small ashtray on the table in front of the two and sat back in his seat, watching to see what she would do.

Kouya stood up from her seat across from him and smiled tiredly. "I'm going to go take a nap."

Akito nodded slowly. He wasn't sure whether or not to ask if she was healthy at this point or if she was sick. By the time he went over his options, the girl had turned and walked away to their room upstairs. Akito let out a sigh. Later he would have to check on her.

About ten minutes passed in silence. Akito had started on another cigarette and had just taken his last puff before crushing that one as well. He stood from his seat and began to walk upstairs. He stopped in front of the room he shared with Kouya and waited. He pondered whether or not to just enter it or knock first in case she was in the middle of something. He went with the latter.

Akito rapped on the wooden door a few times with no answer. He could feel himself start to grow anxious. "Kouya?" he called but no reply. With his heart slamming against his chest, Akito flung the door open and stepped inside.

He looked left and right scanning the room for the girl. Luckily, his eyes came across the brunette standing by the dresser. Her body leaned against the piece of furniture with her slender arm holding up her head. Her eyes were closed and Akito could see her lips slightly open as she breathed slowly.

[i]Asleep[/i], he thought as he approached her body. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her like this. She was so dorky in that aspect but perhaps that was to be expected. After all, she was pretty dorky when it came to her thought processes when she would run into a mental wall. When he reached her side, Akito ran a hand over her face. She was just so beautiful no matter what she did. And to see her be so tired that she fell asleep standing up was quite adorable. He chuckled.

"Kouya," he called to her again. She stirred slightly but quickly fell back into her stupor. Akito shook his head exasperatedly. Of course, Kouya was a light sleeper in bed but standing up she was the exact opposite.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and hoisted her into his embrace. He carried her over to their bed and set her down onto the mattress. Tucking her in, Akito couldn't help but notice that she was still in her casual clothes. He sighed again.

Akito ran his hand over Kouya's face and kissed her cheek. "Kouya, wake up."

The brunette stirred and shortly after opened her eyes slightly. "Hmm?" she hummed tiredly. Akito narrowed his eyes at her and put on a serious expression.

"You can't sleep in you're normal clothes, Kouya," he said. The woman blinked innocently before shutting her eyes again. He was about to say something before he was suddenly interrupted by her mumbling.

"Mehn loo hut fwer a bit."

The bluenette stared at her in pure confusion. "What?" he asked her causing her to sigh.

Kouya sniffed and snuggled deeper into her pillow. "I said, 'Then you take care of it.'"

He was stunned. He had to be hearing things, he just had to. But, because he wasn't like any other person, he knew his ears weren't lying to him. For the first time, a blush was starting to fill his cheeks with warm blood. His topaz eyes were wide in their sockets and he could only sit and stare helplessly at her sleeping form. He wasn't sure how to respond to that or what to even do. It wasn't as if he was disgusted to do such a thing for her, but the idea only gave him images in his mind that rendered him speechless with shame. He sighed and placed his hand over his face. Now what was he supposed to do.

After a few minutes, Akito took his hand from his face and just looked over Kouya's body. He exhaled slowly before leaning closer to her and cautiously laying a hand on her side. The blunette closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. He slowly lifted her shirt up from the bottom and began to tug it blindly over her head. He then moved onto her pants which he fumbled around helplessly with the zipper before finally attaining a grasp on it. He slipped those off along with her shoes and set them down. Here came the hard part.

Akito turned away from Kouya and opened his eyes. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Now he had to get her into something more appropriate for sleep. He found her favorite white nightgown nearby and swung it over his shoulder. However, when he made to turn back to the sleeping woman, he forgot to shut his eyes out of respect for her privacy. The sight nearly left him breathless.

The setting sun had cast a warm shadow over her features and gave her an warm glow. Her bare skin was so sleek and there wasn't a single imperfection with her body. The brunette's hair caressed her nearly naked back and her silky white underwear emphasized her curves. Despite her being of average size for a woman, she was possibly the farthest thing from humanly beauty that he ever saw.

As he watched her breath, he saw the slightest glimpse of pink poking from her bra. He gasped and looked away as the blush deepened in color on his face. He mentally cursed himself as terrible thoughts began to appear in his mind. He was supposed to be helping the girl but was only giving himself terrible thoughts. Thoughts of what he could do as she slept- He growled and wanted to slap himself.

Akito took a deep breath and walked back over to the bed. Kouya hadn't made any indication that he had disturbed her slumber. He shook his head exasperatedly. Then when he was fully prepared, he held up her legs just enough to get the garment over them and up her waist. When he reached her torso, he felt himself grab something soft and slightly tenuous. He looked down and saw that his hand had accidentally squeezed her breast. Akito let out a startled yelp and stumbled backwards. Just then, he saw Kouya open her eyes and smile at him.

"Did you have fun?"

**I think I made Akito too OoC but oh well :P As a side note, chapter 5 is when it gets heated so expect a warning on that one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Akito I said I didn't mind!"

The brunette helplessly chased the other around in an effort to get him to meet her eyes. However, the man was still too ashamed to look the young woman in the eye from his accidental 'slip-up' a few hours earlier. It was now 8pm and for the last 3 hours Akito had done all he could to avoid Kouya. He even went so far as to put on sunglasses to hide his eyes from her but was thwarted when she stole them off of his face and stuffed them down her bra. This added to the images he had gotten into his head and he almost became so embarrassed that he dared stuffing his head in a sink of water and hold his breath. He didn't do that though.

When he thought he had managed to shake the girl off, Akito slipped back into their room and through there entered the bathroom adjacent to it. He shut the door behind himself and locked it with a sigh. He sat down on the tile floor and ran a hand through his blue hair.

Truth be told, having to run away from her was absolutely mortifying. It was shameful to be forced to hide from her just because he had made such a stupid mistake. And to make it worse, his pants had becoming ever so slightly tighter since then.

It wasn't as if he was a stranger to such a thing. Heck, even demons could feel like that once in a while. But the worst part was that it had to be caused by him touching her in such a lecherous way. He mentally groaned.

His mind was pulled back to reality when he heard something like a splash near him. He listened longer and heard water running. Akito stood up and walked over to the other side of the bathroom. He looked to his right but saw nothing but the sink. Then, he looked to the left and was immediately stunned by what he saw.

Kouya splashed her foot happily in the bathtub and rubbed more soap bubbles onto her body with her sponge. Her eyes were shut and she sang to a foreign tune. The brunette's deep brown hair shimmered from the droplets attached to every hair. Most of her body was covered in the bubbly froth leaving only a choice few bare for the world to see including everything above the neck, her knees, and her shoulders.

Akito was frozen in place. He wondered in near horror how he had not noticed the presence of her in the bathroom earlier and her vice versa. She continued to bathe in the warm water with her eyes shut while singing her favorite tune.

All it took was his slight movement away from the tub to knock over a can of hairspray on the sink. The can clattered noisily to the floor with a loud hollow sound. He cursed himself for being so clumsy. Akito looked up to see if Kouya had noticed and was mortified to see that she was now staring at his with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Wh-What the hell!" she exclaimed and jumped up. "Akito! Why are you in here?"

His mouth flopped helplessly like a fish's when she stood from the bath. At first, she didn't seem to notice what was wrong until she realized she had left her bubbly haven. She shrieked and dove back under. However, it was too late and he had already seen more than enough.

Her breasts were the first things his eyes wandered to. They were surprisingly larger than they appeared under the bra she wore earlier. Through the steam, he could barely make out the same pink circles he had gotten a glimpse of. However, the haze made it nearly impossible to see any real detail of her breasts.

The next parts he noticed was the way her skin seemed to be emphasized by the water clinging to her flesh. The way the liquid dripped from her body and back down the drain was heavily erotic by itself and he could feel himself growing very warm around the collar.

However, everything past the belly button was shielded by the steam. He could at least thank the heavens for that as he didn't need to have an even guiltier conscience.

Kouya shrieked again at the blunette. "Please leave!" He didn't respond but instead left the bathroom as fast as he could. After he had stepped out, Akito let out another long sigh. What a nice hole he had dug himself.

Suddenly, the images went through his head again. Flashes of Kouya, her body completely bare, her skin flushed pink from immense pleasure, her eyes glazed over in a strange emotion, and her lips speaking his name.

"Akito," her voice echoed in his mind. Her tone was filled with love overridden with lust. "Akito. Akito. Akito..."

Akito slapped a hand to his face and tried to shake the idea from his mind. How could he think such horrible things about Kouya. Just the thought made him cringe with shame.

However, much to his dismay, his pants grew even tighter than earlier and were now much more uncomfortable. He groaned and looked down. Just as he suspected, a bulge had already taken shape and was prominently obtrusive. He grimaced at the sight.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He turned and backed away from the door to the bathroom. The door opened slowly and what he saw next wasn't what he expected.

Kouya had left her bath and was now standing in front of the demon with her cheeks tinged a deep shade of pink. Her skin was mostly dried and her torso was wrapped in a towel that she held up with her right hand as her left held the door open. She took a deep breath.

"Akito," she said softly to him. She looked him straight in his eyes and continued. "I...I want to know if you... Saw me..."

It seemed like a question with an obvious answer but he didn't want to put her off. He nodded slowly and she turned her attention to the floor beneath her bare feet. Akito was too afraid that his eyes would begin to roam so he kept them locked on the wall nearest her.

The two stood in silence for several long minutes. Akito didn't know what to say at this point. He thought he had been so awful to have practically had her expose herself to him. He felt terrible especially since all his mind could think about was shameless thoughts.

He wished he could her what she was thinking as she stared at the carpet floor. The seconds were agonizingly slow.

Sooner than expected, Kouya raised her head. Her face was even redder than a few minutes earlier. She took a gulp and squeaked out her next sentence.

"Do... Do you... Akito... Do you want... To see again?"

**Cliffhanger? xD Haha. Well next chapter has a WARNING label on it so no kiddies should be reading it. (Not that they should have from the beginning but meh.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was silence. Akito stood staring at the blushing Kouya in shock. He didn't know how to answer her question and was frozen stiff just like his element. He saw Kouya moan softly causing him to look her in the eye apologetically. He knew he probably hurt her feelings by standing there for so long without considering how she felt. She had to have used all her courage to ask that and now he felt terrible.

Kouya smiled sadly. "Of...Of course you wouldn't..." she sighed. He saw her tug her towel closer to her body. She shook her head and smiled sadly to him. "I look bad huh?" The brunette looked down at her bare feet in embarrassment.

Akito was taken aback. He sputtered helplessly trying to convince her otherwise. "No! You're... You're beautiful."

He saw the woman's eyes brighten slightly at that. She raised her head to look him in the eyes but froze suddenly. Her eyes were locked on something beneath his line of vision and Akito wondered what exactly was so shocking that it made her eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly.

The blunette looked down and immediately wanted to hurl himself from the room in shame. The lump in his pants had grown even larger than before. It was now so prominent that possibly even those a few meters away could recognize it at a glance. And to make matters worse, Kouya was staring at it in apparent embarrassment and shock as her blush crept back onto her face.

Akito turned his back to Kouya and bowed his head shamefully. He couldn't look her in the eye now. How could he when she had seen him take obvious pleasure from seeing her in such a perverse setting. He furrowed his brow and waited for his punishment.

However, no harsh words filled with disgust went past his eardrums. It was just utter silence once again that seemed to last hours. He didn't know if Kouya was even looking at him anymore. The wait was agonizing.

Suddenly, he felt tiny arms wrap around his waist. He looked back and saw Kouya clutching his body to her own. The towel continued to cling to her body as it was now wrapped in such a way to ensure that it would not fall off. Akito felt her arms tighten around his body slightly as she spoke to him softly.

"I...I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have payed more attention to your needs, Akito." He felt her slide her arms from her waist to his chest and pressed her face against his back. "I...I don't want you to deal with... That... By yourself."

He wondered what she meant by that but, when she took her hands from his chest and walked around his body so that she stood in front of him, he knew. Her eyes were still filled with embarrassment but he could see something else beginning to shine through the brown orbs. Kouya smiled shyly at him with her hands clasped in front of her cutely.

"I-I want to help you with th-that," she continued. Before he could say anything, he was stunned as he watched her begin to kneel down at his knees. He saw her lick her lips as she stared at the crotch of his pants. Akito could feel his entire body go rigid and his heart begin to pump more blood; most of it went to his body while the rest went to another spot that was continuing to grow larger by the second.

"K-Kouya!" he gasped out as he saw her eye the front of his pants in an effort of trying to figure out what she should do. He stumbled backwards awkwardly in a fluster but the girl crawled after on her hands and knees. He felt himself run into the wall behind him leaving him nowhere to go. Kouya crouched down below him and smiled bashfully up at him.

"I-I want to please you, Akito," she said softly. He felt himself grow hotter around the collar at the words.

Then, he watched as she crept slightly closer until her face was a few inches from his crotch. The demon took a slow but long gulp when he felt her hands begin to touch that area curiously. He suppressed a gasp when her hand took his zipper and began to tug it down. Kouya looked up at him for a moment but resumed when he had calmed down a bit.

Akito couldn't help but squirm when his girlfriend finished with his zipper and now tried to figure out what to do with his boxers. Just as she attempted to pull down his pants entirely, Akito snapped back to his senses and placed his hands over her's. He saw her glance up at him in confusion. Akito blushed and lowered his head until his eyes were covered by his blue hair. He looked at her through his bangs and finally said, "...You don't need to do that."

Kouya looked at him in utter bewilderment and he sighed. He didn't want to explain it to her especially since he was embarrassed enough as it was. He watched the girl sniffed in annoyance and try to piece together what he meant. He attempted to regain his composure as she sat in contemplation but was suddenly stopped by a rush of cold air hitting his lower regions. Akito yelped when he looked down and saw that she had figured out how to open his boxers enough to let his sensitive organ loose. Akito wanted to scream out in protest but was too stiff to do anything but watch.

The girl seemed satisfied that she had figured out the 'secrets' to men's boxer briefs but also looked utterly shocked by what his manhood looked like. Akito moaned slightly under his breath in complete embarrassment when she saw how much it had swelled from earlier. His penis was right in front of his beloved's face and as much as he was ashamed by it, Akito was also highly aroused and was even enjoying it greatly. He waited anxiously to hear her say something from those soft lips of her's.

Kouya continued to stare with her mouth slightly ajar. Her hand slowly reached up but hesitated to touch it much to Akito's dismay. "Its so...big..." Kouya breathed out. He was surprised at her words but made no comment.

Finally, the brunette leaned closer until her mouth hovered less than two inches from his tip. Her small hands snapped from their frozen state and gently grasped his pulsating member causing him to inhale sharply. Feeling her warm hands embrace his most sensitive organ was such a delight that it drowned out the thoughts of shame and embarrassment that he had been containing mere seconds earlier. He could feel her move her hands farther down his shaft causing a shiver to go down his spine.

Then, a new sensation engulfed him as the brunette took his penis into her mouth. He could barely contain the moan of pleasure the action had given him. He felt her begin to bob her head against his body and slide her tongue over his enlarged member. The blunette was in utter heaven. Sweat was beginning to break out on his body along with heavy gasps of air. His knees started to grow weak beneath him and his eyes were struggling to stay open from the pleasure he was experiencing.

He could feel her attempt to take his penis all the way down her throat a few minutes later. However, he heard her choke slightly and try to settle herself down. He looked down at her with eyes glazed with both lust and concern. But, she smiled and waved him off before taking him into her mouth again. He didn't know she was so determined.

Kouya decided to try a new technique before he knew what was going on. Just as he was starting to feel that familiar sensation below his gut, he felt Kouya speed up her head movements and slide her mouth and tongue even faster over his shaft. And then, she added to that by using both of her hands to stroke at him at the same time. Akito's knees almost buckled beneath him and he nearly came right then. Had he not been trying to keep himself held up against the wall, he would have been down on the floor. He could feel his girlfriend smile around his penis at his actions.

He felt her tongue play with his tip and hit all the sensitive areas causing him to gasp loudly. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to stop himself from doing something shameful in her mouth. The feeling was growing stronger and stronger and he could hardly contain it. Akito struggled to steady himself against the wall. He panted heavily as he tried to look at Kouya through his lust-filled topaz eyes. He reached out a trembling hand to Kouya and placed it on her face while the other held him in place. The girl looked up at his curiously.

"I-I'm...I'm going...t-to..." the words came out in gasps. He wanted so badly to warn her what he was about to do before it was too late. But, Kouya just smiled again. She stared directly into his eyes as she leaned her body closer to his and took one hand from his member and rubbed it against his thigh. She mouthed the words, "I want you to" around his penis. That sent him over the edge.

He could feel himself spill into her mouth as his mouth opened into a silent moan. His body tremored from the shock which allowed the pressure in his gut to finally subside and be replaced with a soothing sensation. He collapsed with a sigh on the floor in front of Kouya and ran a hand through his hair and down his sweaty neck. Kouya had received the full blast of his seed in her mouth and was now sitting with her mouth full and her eyes shut before him. He wondered if she was disgusted by him but to his amazement, the brunette swallowed it all and smiled warmly.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Kinda crappy but I haven't done this before so meh xD)**

**Chapter 6**

Akito zipped up his pants with a heavy sigh. The blush was still playing on his cheeks despite his efforts of trying to keep the red away. However, from seeing Kouya still sitting in front of him with a fine trail of the white fluid sliding down her chin, he wasn't sure if he could even control himself anymore.

The brunette in front of him was blushing madly as well. She licked her licks unconsciously rubbing away some of the liquid from her lips. Akito gulped at that and looked away. He still could barely believe what had just transpired several minutes before. How exactly was he supposed to act now he wondered. He sighed inwardly as he wondered which would end up speaking first.

It turned out that it was Kouya who would 'break the ice' (pun not intended). Akito looked back at Kouya to see that she was messing with her hair once more.

"Umm..." she mumbled. "D-did... Did I help?"

Akito blinked in response for a moment before grasping her meaning. He blushed a slightly deeper shade of pink. "Oh. Uhhh... Yeah."

He saw the girl's eyes light up. She let out a sigh of relief and crept closer to him. Akito tensed at first believing that she might try and do the same thing again but relaxed when he merely felt her snuggle close to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on her own.

"I'm so glad, Akito," she said softly as she cuddled closer to him. He smiled and watched her body move as she breathed. Her eyes closed and he noticed that she may have been tired. However, that wasn't all he noticed.

As they sat peacefully on the carpet, Akito noticed that her towel had shifted from her soft breathing. Her supple breasts were now exposed and pressed against his chest. He could feel his member begin to swell again and cursed himself for it. He didn't know what to do; should he move her away or not? Akito did not have to time to decide because Kouya stirred against him.

She lifted her head and looked at his face with a both surprised and blushing expression on her countenance. Akito knew why she eyed him in such a way immediately - his growing lump was pressing on her thigh. Kouya bit her bottom lip.

"Umm.." she mumbled. "Y-you're..."

Akito blushed darker and slowly nodded. "S-sorry..." he whispered. He then sat up straighter so that his hardening lump was no longer touching her body. He felt so ashamed to have let all of this become exposed to Kouya (pun intended) all at once. He couldn't even have imagined anything like this happening with her and it embarrassed him greatly. However, he didn't expect what came next.

As he looked away from the brunette, Akito could feel something rub against his crotch once again. He looked over curiously and was shocked to see Kouya sitting over his lap and lightly grinding herself over his pants. She had her eyes squeezed tightly and her arms reached over around his neck to hold her body against his own. Her towel was still firmly attached but he could still feel her lower body rubbing against his.

Akito gasped out, "K-Kouya! Wh-what..." he couldn't finish as he could feel a groan of pleasure creeping into his vocals instead. The girl pressed down harder against him and bit her lower lip. He could hear her moans mimicking his own as she continued to ride his body.

"Ah..." she moaned softly, apparently trying to hold back her sounds but failing greatly. "A-Akito... Akito..."

Hearing her call out his name from pleasure he was providing her caused him to nearly release right there. How many days, months had he merely fantasized of hearing her call out his name in lust and now it was happening before his very eyes and ears. To think, something like that would happen so suddenly.

Akito wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her down even closer. She let out a loud gasp that was quickly replaced with a moan as she ground up against him even harder. Akito himself could barely stand it. Despite his internal promise not to touch her without direct consent, he was so close to ripping off the pair's clothing and taking her right there. Oh how wonderful her body heat warming his already hot crotch and rubbing against him through the material felt.

The girl suddenly shifted again and grasped his shoulders tightly digging her nails into his shirt-covered skin. She positioned herself on his body so that her legs were kneeling on the floor as her towel-hidden lower area ground with a new resolve. Her breathing became all the more ragged and her brow furrowed, her lips parted in ecstasy. Akito knew what was happening and could barely keep his own eyes open. His hands clutched her waist haphazardly as his hips began to buck against his will into her touch.

Kouya let out heavy pants filled with lust. "A-Akito..." she gasped. "Akito... Akito... Ahhhh..."

Akito bit back his moans but echoed her calls. "Ko-Kouya..." he moaned through his teeth. "Ugh..."

He could feel himself nearing the point of no return. The monster in his lower gut was growling and edging him on as he wrapped his arms completely around her small frame and pressed up against her until no space was holding them apart except his clothes and her towel.

Suddenly, Kouya's grinding changed and Akito could feel her bucking swiftly without remorse. She pulled her body even tighter to his and sped up her pace. The brunette's moans were no longer suppressed and she was now nearly screaming out his name passionately.

"Akito!" she cried out and gripped his shoulders even tighter "Akito! Akito!"

He could barely stand it. Akito tried to keep the monster at bay but her screams were agonizing. His body bucked against her own. Although he knew half-crescents were forming on his skin from her nails all he could feel was the immense pleasure he attained. What sent him over the edge was her final loud scream.

"Ahhh!"

Her body went rigid and he knew that she had come to her climax. Her face was frozen in a silent moan as she rode out the remainder of her orgasm on his body. Akito shortly after gripped her tightly and let out his own cry and came while all the while holding the recovering girl close to him. Kouya slumped over onto his body with a sigh and wrapped her arms around him. Akito lifted his arms and caressed her head and back.

It wasn't long after that the girl raised her head and looked him in the eye with the red blush enveloping her cheeks again.

"You should probably... Change your pants."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He saw Kouya's cheeks light up with warmth and turn a shade of pink that matched his own. Akito had to admit the wet feeling in his pants was uncomfortable but it was worse to imagine having to change in front of her after doing something so reckless.

After a time the silence and the sensation grew agonizing. Akito began to unconsciously squirm. Kouya seemed to notice this as she looked away with a deeper blush creeping onto her face.

"Ah," she squeaked. Akito stopped his squirming and turned his attention to her. He noticed that she was slightly shaking in the towel that covered her. Her hair was still slightly damp and it made her neckline moist from the remaining droplets. Her tan skin was breaking out in goosebumps from being almost bare for such a long time. Akito started to feel sorry for making her do such things for him. All because of the stupid instinct that forced him to seek pleasure.

He leaned in closer to Kouya and touched her face with his hand. She gasped at the sudden warmth and looked at him in slight confusion. Akito said nothing and instead moved his body closer to her own. Then, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her's. He could feel her go limp and begin to kiss him back. He opened his mouth and met his tongue to her's causing her to gasp. Shortly after, her gasp turned to a moan.

They kissed for what seemed like ages. Akito pressed his body closer to Kouya and slowly began to tug at her towel that still enveloped her frame. It slid off effortlessly and fell to the floor.

However, Akito did not stop kissing her nor open his eyes to gawk. Instead, he sat up from his crouching position and lifted her body into his arms all while keeping her lips to his. Opening his eyes just enough to see where he was going, Akito made his way over to the bed that they shared. Finally, he took his mouth from her own kiss-swollen lips and set her down on the sheets. As she gazed up at him with those lust-filled eyes, he saw something remarkable.

It was there, seeing her laying upon the white sheets, her milky flesh bathed in the moonlight, her supple breasts given a voluminous glow, and her shining brown eyes reflecting his face with expectation written in the pupils, Akito finally realized that he had not known true beauty before that hour. Kouya smiled up at him before another shiver passed through her body. Akito pressed his palm to her cheek, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Kouya," he whispered to her. "What's wrong?"

Kouya lowered her from his face and bit her bottom lip. "I'm so cold," she answered softly.

Akito smirked at the irony. He lowered his face until he was mere centimeters from her neck. When he spoke, his breath tickled her skin making her shiver once more.

"Now, it's my turn to help you." Akito gently bit her ear causing her to moan. He ran his tongue over her skin and made his way down her chest. As he was about to pass her breasts, he stopped and suddenly took her left nipple into his mouth. Kouya inhaled sharply and began to squirm as he played with it with his tongue. Then, using his left hand, Akito massaged the remaining breast making Kouya moan and writhe on the sheets.

"A-Akito," Kouya gasped out between her moans. He didn't answer and continued to tease the girl instead.

After a time, Akito lifted his head and saw Kouya with her eyes squeezed shut from pleasure. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. Kouya smiled slightly from closed lids. Akito stood straight and wondered what he should do next for her to ensure she is properly treated as she did for him. Looking over her beautiful bare skin, an idea hit him so hard he almost stumbled back. His cheeks began to grow warm. He wasn't sure how to do such a thing but, Kouya needed him. He had to try for her.

Slowly, Akito removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed and settled himself in front of her. He could see Kouya lift her head and look at him in confusion but did not answer her unspoken question with words. Instead, Akito lowered his head and upper torso until he was aligned with her lower body. Realization seemed to hit Kouya at that moment causing her to blush and stutter profusely.

"A-Akito!" she cried out. "Wh-What are you-!"

Akito looked at her and said, "For you" before using his hands to part her legs. Between them, he was stunned at the sight of what had been hidden to him for so long. There were no words to describe it. All he could think of was how to him, truly every inch of her was magnificent.

He had to pull himself out of his stupor and remember what he had been planning on doing for her. Akito slowly leaned his head closer to her untouched flower and rested his hands on her knees for support. He could hear Kouya's breath begin to hasten in anticipation. He didn't want to touch her at all in fear of hurting her. However, he knew that this was what she wanted, he could feel it under his skin. After taking a moment to prepare himself, Akito decided to do it.

Akito leaned himself closer until he was inches from her vagina. He could sense Kouya begin to tense up at the close proximity between them and he couldn't blame her for it. With his heart pounding, he pressed his lips against her and let his tongue run all over her outer organs. She let out a long moan and rocked her hips closer to him to which he obliged by flicking his tongue across the inside of each thigh. Kouya cried out with desire making his pants grow ever so tighter by the second. She grew exceedingly wetter as time went on until he was sure that he could use his pink organ to enter her's.

Akito moved his mouth over her lower lips and darted his tongue out past them. Kouya arched her back in ecstasy and tugged lightly at his hair. "I love the way you taste," Akito grunted. Her heard Kouya moan loudly and begin to buck her hips. Akito glanced up at her face then returned to using his tongue to search every area deep inside her.

Kouya began to writhe on the sheets and her breath began to speed up. "Ahhh..." she breathed out in a lust-filled tone. "A-Akito..."

Akito lifted his head from her and smiled at her tortured expression. "Yes?" he said innocently. Kouya whined and squirmed after feeling him stop.

"I want you..." she moaned. "I want you, Akito..."

Akito tilted his head to the side with the same bemused expression. "Want me? To do what?"

Kouya sat up abruptly and wrapped her arms around his neck and forcefully pressed her lips to his. He was caught off-guard at this but instantly melted into her touch. He embraced her at the waist as she twisted her legs around his own. Akito leaned her over until she was resting on her back once more, however, this time he lay on top of her. Their kisses grew passionate and heavy with emotion. Akito began to grind his body against Kouya's and she returned the action with her own. Although in the back of his mind he was sure such a thing was rough against her skin because of his clothes' materials, he couldn't stop. The pressure was building and he was so close to going over the edge.

Kouya ran her nails over his overshirt and kissed him as the rest of her body moved against his. He could hear her moans slip past every breath they took from the kisses. Akito decided that he needed to continue to pleasure her for her own sake.

Reaching down, he inserted two fingers past her moist lips. Kouya gasped and her bucking changed to uncomfortable squirms. However, Akito pressed in deeper until he knew he was getting close to the barrier. Before he reached it, he moved his finders around to loosen her slightly. As he did so, he kissed her to ensure her that it was all going to get even better.

Then, he added another finger causing her to whine from the discomfort it caused her. Akito pulled his lips from her's and looked at her in worry. "Am I hurting you, Kouya?" he whispered gently to her. The girl bit her lip but shook her head.

"I..." she started. Kouya took a deep breath and squeezed her arms still around his neck slightly. "I want... Take me, Akito. Take me."

That pushed him over the edge. Akito swiftly pulled his overshirt and undershirt off of his body then pressed his lips to her's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues rolled over each other and darted back and forth between their mouths. As they kissed, Akito raised his hips enough to unzip his pants and begin to slide them off. Once they were removed, he slid his boxers off as well and tossed them to the side. As he moved in to kiss her again, he could feel Kouya's body stiffen beneath him. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek.

"Kouya," he asked softly. "Are you scared of me?"

Kouya's eyes widened and he could see fear in her eyes. She shook her head wildly. "No!" she exclaimed. "I'm just... I'm scared... Not of you but..."

By the way her eyes saddened, he knew what was wrong. Akito kissed her forehead and smiled gently at her.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered in her ear.

Akito lifted his torso slightly from her body and moved himself closer to her entrance. He took a deep breath and slowly slid himself into her body. The warmth was incredible and it filled him to the core. He was surprised at just how easy it was because of her natural lubrication built up from earlier. However, it was still unbelievably tight. He had to make sure to keep a steady head as he went further inside.

Kouya let out a tiny gasp and she wiggled as he pressed deeper into her. Akito could tell she was growing uncomfortable but he knew deep down it was nothing compared to when he reached the barrier inside.

He continued to ease himself in until he felt something stop him from continuing. Akito pressed a hand to Kouya's cheek and whispered to her, "This will hurt, Kouya. I won't go on if you don't want me to."

Kouya shook her head and gave him a nervous smile. "Akito," she said softly. "You are the only man who I'd ever let do such a thing to me. I want you to do it."

Akito nodded his head silently. He shut his eyes and furrowed his brow. Then, he pushed himself all the way in breaking the hymen and causing Kouya to scream out in pain. Akito's eyes instantly went wide and he held himself up with his elbows on the mattress as his hands flew to her face. Tears were welling up in her eyes and he could see the pain she was trying to get past.

"Kouya!" he exclaimed in sheer horror of what pain he had inflicted on her. "I'm so sorry. Kouya..."

Kouya's breaths were rapid as her body tried to settle itself down. It wasn't for another moment that her tears dried and her breathing returned to normal. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, a flicker of pain still lingering in her eyes.

"I'm alright now," she said to him.

Akito brushed away a lingering tear. "Are you sure?"

Kouya nodded. Akito wasn't so sure but he nodded in return anyway. He inhaled then exhaled. Slowly, he began to start again. He first moved himself halfway out then back in and continued the same movement against her. Her watched her body as it moved with his on the mattress below, her head on it's side, her eyes shut in ecstasy, and her mouth open slightly in pleasure. He was so enraptured in her expressions that he noticed later when her eyebrows began to furrow, her head and back start to arch back to get all the pleasure it could from his rocking. He soon began to feel something build up inside of him as well.

Minutes later, he could barely hear her call out his name in passion, feel her nails bury into his back, her legs tighten around his waist, hear the bed begin to squeak in protest, or even hear himself call out her name over and over again. All he could feel was him pounding into her repeatedly in a sloppy manner from his building release. He could feel her reach her own orgasm first. She cried out and her muscles contracted around his member sending intense waves of pure pleasure crashing into him. It was all he could do to bite back his own release until then. When he felt her pull him as deep as possible inside her and scream out, Akito let out a loud cry of his own and released inside of her. When he was completely done, he collapsed on top of her. Both of them panted from the events just moments earlier. It didn't matter that they were covered in each other's sweat nor did they seem to notice.

When they caught their breaths, they lay together basking in the afterglow as Kouya wrapped her arms around his body. She ran a hand through his sweat covered hair and kissed his cheek. Akito looked over at her and rubbed his thumb against her face. When he saw Kouya smile, he couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
